Luke the Spook at the Aquarium
Plot In 1977; Luke the Spook and his Smoes returned to KoopaTown to cause more havoc; this time at the city's famous aquarium . Flywheel is just arriving when Luke and his pack are closing on the aquarium. Luke and his pack push right through Flywheel; and begin terrorizing visitors. Luke stops in the main entry hall; and opens fire with an AFR-17 assault rifle. Flywheel watches helplessly as thousands of innocent visitors run in panic right through the excessive gunfire. Fearing for the aquarium and for the safety of the visitors; Flywheel chases Luke the Spook while Luke's Smoes scatter. Luke flies through the first set of shark tunnels; with his brother still giving chase. Luke then decides he's had enough. He pulls out his AFR-17 rifle and points it at Flywheel as he comes around the corner. The loco Luke fires his magazine empty without effect. Luke stops in another fish viewing hallway and comes face-to-face with his blue sibling. Civil Smoes visiting the aquarium watch as the two rival siblings battle each other. Luke punches out Flywheel and then disappears down the hallway. In the next hallway he finds a group of kids; and decides to have some fun. He scares the kids and then blocks their escape. He then calls for back-up; and a group of his Smoes surround the frightened kids. Luke orders a Shark tank to be drained and the sharks relocated to another tank. He then forces the kids to get into the tank. Without hesitation; the kids get in. Luke then seals the tank and opens an air hole for the kids before leaving. Flywheel recovers from the knockout and calls for back-up. Morton the town mayor arrives with allied Smoes to help Flywheel capture the reckless Kilroy. As the group approaches the same shark tank; one of the kids cries out for help. Flywheel and the others hear the voice and rush over to the tank. Morton opens the tank and the group scrambles inside. Flywheel comforts the victims while the Smoes guard them. The kids are then sent to the clinic for trauma treatment. Kilroy himself arrives to assist the hunt for Luke. The aquarium remains open for business while the search for Luke is in progress. Learning of Morton's presence; Luke the Spook tries to get deeper into the aquarium. A Smoe spots him and gives chase. The Smoe opens fire on Luke with his flak gun; scaring the loco Kilroy silly. Luke fires back; and both individuals start weaving back and forth to dodge the gunfire. Luke is hit by a stray flak shell and is thrown to the floor. One-by-one; the Smoes pounce on him like a pack of hyenas. The Smoes turn Luke over to Morton; who gives him a jail sentence. Luke's Smoes run away afterwards. Even after causing tremendous havoc; the people in the aquarium go on with their business. Category:Luke the Spook's Life of Crime Category:Flywheel Category:Luke the Spook Category:Flywheel Stories